Simple and Clean
by magiabruxa
Summary: She has been alone her entire life. One night the Wolf gang see's her beat 20 men. The leader falls in love. Now she must learn to deal with choices and love. Will she be alone for eterinity or will he save her? BattousaiKaoru fic.
1. Imaginary

The lights gloomed above the stage as a young girl walked up to the microphone.  
  
Everyone began to scream boo's at her. I mean, how well could a woman sing that had to be so small!  
  
She hated it when people underestimated her. Ignoring the crowd she began to sing.  
  
"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.  
  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me!  
  
I linger in the doorway,  
  
Of alarm clock, screaming monsters, calling my name.  
  
Let me stay,  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me,  
  
Where the raindrops, as their falling, tell a story.  
  
If you need to leave the world you live in.  
  
Let you head down and stay a while.  
  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
  
Something waits for you to breath again.  
  
In my field of paper flowers,  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby.  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me."  
  
Everyone stood speechless. The silence was soon broken when a cold voice filled the air. "We are taking over this place!" Suddenly a gun was shot and many people where sent flying outside.  
  
"Run! The wolf's are attacking!" As Kaoru stepped off stage she was roughly pushed against someone's body. "Come out Battousai! Or I will kill this fragile girl!"  
  
Now her anger rose to the tops! This was it! No one said something like that to her! Ever.  
  
"I'll show you fragile you coward!" Spinning around she elbowed him in the chest making him lose his hold on the gun and fall to the floor.  
  
If a glare could kill the leader would have been dead minutes ago. Men got angry at her for beating the crap out of their leader and attacked.  
  
Kaoru dogded and gave them the best puppy pout she had. "Now boys, this isn't a fair fight. Twenty boy's against one girl. Lets make it fair by calling your entire gang."  
  
"Why you arrogant little bitch!" They charged at her with full speed. She merely dodged their attacks and picked up her backpack next to the door. Winking at the stunned men she walked out.  
  
Almost everyone would have sighed in relief but she turned around. "And boys, don't underestimate Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
With that she was gone. Leaving two gangs that had one thing crossing their minds. "She must join our gang."  
  
~Kaoru's Apartment~  
  
"I'm home finaly!" Kaoru's dog came running towards her at full speed. She looked at him.  
  
Sakura pretended to forget about everything. "Pudding..." She put her finger against her head. "Pudding..."  
  
She didn't help but laugh at his price taking look. "Here boy. The bag's full."  
  
She layed on her couch and turned on the t.v. Sleep came upon her, unaware of what would happen tommorow night.  
  
~Wolf's Hideout~  
  
"So what your saying is we have to follow her." Battousai nodded and added on something. "I sensed magic from her. Did you?" Aoshi nodded and smiled as his beloved Misao ran into the room.  
  
"Can we take her tommorow boys!" First both looked stunned by the happiness in her voice and then nodded.  
  
"Here is the plan, tommorow night...."  
  
~At school~  
  
Preps passed Kaoru and her friend Ashley as they walked down the hallway. [This is ridiculous!] Everyone was wearing blue, white, and yellow.  
  
That's when one of the girls stared at her then spoke (For the first time willingly) to her. "Kaoru, where's your school spirit?" Before she could answer Ashley did it for her.  
  
Coping the mens voice from 'Dude where's my Car?' she reasponded. "Screw school spirit.." Kaoru giggled at her and then turned to face another pack of prep's.  
  
"Oh my god! We have a pep assembly today!" Sakura turned to Ashley sarcastically and screamed like the girls. "Oh my god! We have a prep assembly today!"  
  
Ashley played along and both girls laughed the entire day making fun of the girls.  
  
~Assembly (Sigh...I really have these prep (They are really called pep) assembly's. Sigh...Better then class....)~  
  
Kaoru sat on the ground watching the cheerleaders perform. One thought passed her thoughts [Sluts...] And literally, they where.  
  
"Now that you got the beat let me hear you stomp your feet!" Ashley gave Kaoru a bored/disgusted look, getting no response back.  
  
"Now that you got the groove let me see your body move." Kaoru rubbed her forhead in frustration mumbling sluts under her breath. "Aruga! Aruga!"  
  
[I'm sorry but that's enough for me!] Sliding behind the teachers Kaoru snuck out. School would be over in ten minutes anyway.  
  
~Night~  
  
Kaoru gave Boy (Dogs name) and Girl (Cats name don't ask) some food and went to watch t.v. 'Ding, dong!'  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and looked at Girl. "Girl dear, will you answer for me?" Kaoru giggled at herself for thinking her cat would answer the door. She went over and asked. "Who is it?"  
  
When no answer came Kaoru began to get suspcious. [If anything bad happens be ready,] Kaoru told herself as she opened the door and stared at the boy.  
  
"The pizza will be twelve dollars please." Kaoru looked at him puzzled. To bad he hid his face under the baseball cap.  
  
"Um. You have the wrong house. Try the one next door." But no matter how hard she tried he just stood there. "Um. Hello. You have the wrong house."  
  
"Actually....I don't." Suddenly he looked up at her and the next thing she knew pain overthrew her side. "Shit!"  
  
She fell to the ground clutching to her side. That's when she found the source of the pain. She had been hit by a tranqulizer gun. [Oh, great...Just my luck. I have at least five minutes until it works.]  
  
She stood up as her vision got blurry and stared at the shapes of more people. There was at least ten.  
  
She smirked evily and watched as the figures looked down at her. Even though her sight was blurry she could make out their smirks.  
  
"Cocky Bastards....." She then swirled into the darkness. Fainting to be awakened to a new world.  
  
~Later~  
  
Lazily her eyes opened just to be closed again because of the bright light. She could hear voices but her head was hurting to much to understand.  
  
Kaoru nodded and sat up. "I see you finaly decided to sit up." Kaoru did not stay up for long as a light incircled her body and made her lay down once again. "Your still weak. You must go back to sleep."  
  
Kaoru grinned and used just enough power to break through the magic and stand up. "I told you boys. Don't underestimate me."  
  
She then raised her hands into the air and her wand formed. "I call upon the wings of steel! Lend your powers to me!"  
  
Wings formed on her back and she grabbed and she flew away. As she was about to escape through the open window a hand grabbed her around the waist throwing her against the floor.  
  
"Your not going anywhere." Kaoru turned to look at eyes that where the color of molten eyes. [Damn!] 


	2. Don't Go!

Kaoru turned to face two eyes the color of molten lava. [Damn!]  
  
"You are to stay here and work for us." He leaned agains't the wall. [Arrogant jerk!] Kaoru's face grew red with anger. "And what if I refuse?" She stated that fact more then asked.  
  
"Then I shall force you to join." Kaoru narrowed her eyes to catch a glimpse of his face. "I would like to see you try." [What the fuck am I doing! Great going Kaoru! Now you just got yourself screwed!]  
  
She was inturupeted when two arms picked her off the ground and began walking. It took her a couple of minutes to realize that the guy had picked her up over his shoulder and was now carrying her agains't her will.  
  
"Let me go now you baka!!!!!!!!!!! Let go!" The more she struggled agains't his grip the harder he held. [Breath....He doesn't know what I am afraid of....I HOPE!]  
  
"Where here." Kaoru was dropped onto the ground withought any causion. "Break my back why don't you!" She stood rubbing her sore back and found the guy gone.  
  
[Hm....] "Weirdo...." But little did she know she was inside his old haunted mansion. The old haunted mansion where real ghosts resided.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" Kaoru jumped up, but turned aroung to face the speaker. She was relieved when a young five year old girl stood there. "Yes..."  
  
"I have something that belongs to you." Kaoru raised and eyebrow but nodded and both girls walked through the mansion. "This is the closet. Your thing resides in there."  
  
Before Kaoru could ask the girl was gone. [That's weird...I swear she was here a second ago...]  
  
~~~~Tech. room~~~~  
  
"Where did she go?" Battousai entered the room where the rest of the gang was and stared at the camera. "Um, Ken-san..." Battousai looked at Megumi, "Yes?"  
  
Sanosuke rubbed his head and sweat appeared on his head. "You see, um....." Battousai grew angry and looked at the camera screens. "Where is she?"  
  
"She kinda..hehe....dissapeared when you got out of the room." Everyone ducked for cover as they had known what he was going to do. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DISSAPEARED!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Misao stood and looked at the camera. Her eyes widened in shock. [What the....]  
  
"HOW CAN SHE JUST DISSAPEAR INTO THIN AIR!" Battousai stormed at the team. "Um, Kenshin..." "NOT NOW MISAO!" "But.." "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO FIND THAT WOMAN!"  
  
Misao grew angry and pointed at the screen. "Kenshin! LOOK FOR GOD SAKE!" Battousai/Kenshin looked at the screen and his jaw almost fell at the picture before him.  
  
~~~~~And now I shall leave you hanging so you will read next chapter!......NOT!~~~  
  
~Next to the Closet~  
  
Kaoru's eye's flickered with emotion as she held the giant ruby in her hands. [Where have I seen this?]  
  
"Put the necklace on....put it on mistress....put it on....." Kaoru did not know what overcame her but she did as told. As soon as it was on her she began to glow.  
  
A giant pain overthrew her head and she grabbed on to it and began to do the three things she knew to do in a situation like this.  
  
1. Help!  
  
2. Scream  
  
3. Cry....  
  
"Someone help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her world swireled around her and when she blinked she found herself in a dojo. "Where am I?"  
  
~Tech. room~  
  
Kenshin did not believe his eyes. Kaoru sat on the floor screaming her head off. Tears formed in her eyes and if the screen wasn't black and white it would have made them blind by the glow from her body.  
  
"What is going on with her?" Misao looked at the girl. "Should we help?" Kenshin knew something no one else did. "No..."  
  
~Kaoru's head~  
  
A girl that was around ten looked at the red haired boy. He was older, and both where dating. The girl stood in the forest, watching the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry Kao-chan, but I must leave. I promise we will meet in the future.I leave you this ruby to keep for me." He handed her a necklace with a giant ruby. The girls eyes filled with tears as he hugged her. "Goodbye..."  
  
When he let go of her she dropped to the floor. Crying. Right when he walked away the girl was able to talk. "Please........Don't go!" Never to see him again.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. [I remember this! This is.....]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Till next time! Which will be soon! Thank you bye! Magiabruxa^_^ 


	3. Kenshin

Kaoru's eyes widenend, [I remember this....This is....] Tears formed in her eye and two eye's filled her vision. The purple eyes of the one she loved. The only one she would ever love....  
  
~Real World~  
  
The gang finaly went down to help the girl to only find her unconsious. "What happened?" Everyone stayed back to see if it was save to approach.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru sat up. She turned to look at the people beside her. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at one of them.  
  
~Gang's POV~  
  
She sat up screaming 'Kenshin.' And what is even weirder was when he actually hid behind us! "Sano? Why is she staring at us?" Megumi butt in as well. "She looks like she is going to cry."  
  
~Kaoru's POV~  
  
I stood and let the warm tears slide down my cheeks. "Ken....shin...." I whispered under my heavy breathing. He heard me though. His intense golden eyes where back into their violet state, and right there I knew.....It was really him!  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Kaoru ran forward as fast as she could. "Kenshin!" She jumped up and hugged him. "Father told me.....he told me you had died in that war......"  
  
Kenshin smiled her and to everyone's shock hugged Kaoru. "My dear Kaoru. I would not die if it meant a death withought you." Kaoru looked at him. She giggled happily and held on to him.  
  
"Kaoru, you might want to let go. So I can explain things." Kaoru shook her head even though it was buried in his chest. "I don't want to... I don't want to let go and wake up to find myself alone again. I don't want this to be a dream Kenshin!"  
  
He picked her up bridal style and signaled the gang to follow. "Koishii, (Is that the word?) I know you have been through pain. But I'm here now." He felt her smile and he sat down with her sitting down on his lap.  
  
"Guys...This is Kaoru Kamiya. Or if you would like to know." He smiled at Kaoru and pointed to the ruby. "My fiance." Kaoru's eye's widened as well as everyone else's.  
  
She just smiled after a while and faced his, what she 'thought' where just friends. "Kaoru....Um.....How do I put this....Where..."  
  
Kaoru cut him off and spoke. "Your a gang called the Wolves, who fight over territory with the gang called Snakes. Exept both gangs aren't normal because they don't only use weapons, but magic."  
  
She giggled at everyone's expression and then hit her head. "Why don't I have my kodac camera!"  
  
Everyone laughed, (Yes people! Even Aoshi!) And all of them sat down to intoduce themselves to their new friend.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
"Well Little Lady, we have one last question for you... What type of magic do you use?" Kaoru smiled to herself and stood. "Well, I'll list it." Everyone looked puzzled but listened.  
  
"1. I can control any element I wish. 2. I can cast any spells I wish. 3. I can fly or float, whichever you put it. But do you wan't to know my favorite?"  
  
Everyone nodded as Kaoru stood on the window. "I like to call it, calling upon the twilight. But you can also call it the charm of singing." She stood on the window and closed her eyes.  
  
"Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for a while.  
  
Tell me of a story never ever told in the past.  
  
Take me back to the land,  
  
Where my yearning where born,  
  
The key to open the door is in your hands,  
  
Now fly me there- And I won't continue as for you are already drooling."  
  
The girls laughed as the boys gathered themselves up. "Hey girls!" Misao stood with a shocked expression on her face. "What's wrong!"  
  
"We have to go clubbing! NOW!" Everyone fell over anime style and got ready.  
  
~Kaoru's POV~  
  
I watched as Misao and Megumi danced with their *ahem* boyfriends *cough*! Smiling I ordered a drink from the sweet man at the counter. Oh, how I wished to be like them.  
  
~Kamiya's POV (Just read)~  
  
Kaoru's father watched Kaoru in disbelief. She was still afraid of what the future had in store for her. "Dear...I know why they sent us here. Look at our daughter."  
  
The floating ghost of Kaoru's mother appeared beside her husbands. "We must do something to help her." He looked at her sadly, "But what?"  
  
She gave the smile he did not like. "The boy." His eyes widenend in disbelief. "I know that look! Oh NO! No way!" She nodded like a child and went to scare the living daylights of her daughter. [He'll help her out! HEHE!]  
  
~Kaoru's POV~  
I was now becoming afraid of what was going to happen to me in the future. He had left me once, and now would he do it again.  
  
Tears formed in my eyes. Shaking them away I glanced into my drink to see not my face, but someone else staring at me. "Boo."  
  
~Kenshin's POV~  
  
I watched her sadly and found she was in deep consentration. Oh well, might as well leave her alone.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I spit out my drink not caring who was in front of me and turned to find Kaoru running out of the club.  
  
"Sano! Aoshi! Come on!" We all headed after her. Why had she screamed like she had seen something pitiful. "I had better hurry or she might run into one of the snakes!"  
  
~Kaoru's POV~  
  
Not watching where I was going from fear, I simply ran into someone and was thrown to the ground. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't see you there!" I saw a smile spread across the caped mans face. "I was hoping you would say that." [What the!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] 


End file.
